Las Venturas
Las Venturas é uma cidade fictícia da série de jogos da Rockstar Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Las Venturas é baseada na cidade real de Las Vegas em Nevada. É possível identificar pontos comuns entre Las Venturas e Las Vegas, Como por exemplo podemos citar a existência de uma avenida principal denominada "The Strip" como ocorre extamente em sua contra-parte real. Além disso a cidade encontra-se no meio do deserto e possui muitos resort-s e Cassinos, como ocorre a sua contra-parte real Las Vegas. Las Venturas está localizada no extremo noroeste de San andreas, a oeste de Bone contry e a norte de Red Contry e Los Santos. Bairros e distritos * The Strip - É principal e mais conhecida área de Las Venturas. É onde estão concetrados todos os grandes hotéis e resorts da cidade. * Old Venturas Strip - É a parte mais antiga da cidade. Nesse local começaram a ser construídos os primeiros cassinos da cidade, porém foi aos poucos perdendo sua importância pratica, não podendo competir com os grandes resorts que estavam sendo contruídos na nova strip, mesmo ainda mantendo sua importância histórica. * Roca Escalante - No local encontra-se parte administrativa da cidade, além de um museu, alguns prédios e lojas comerciais e a delegacia da cidade. * Pilgrim - Localizado a leste da The strip. É o distrito auxiliar a parte administrativa da cidade além de abigar alguns pequenos motéis, restaurantes, comércio em geral e um cassino em construção, é desconhecida sua referência. No local encontra-se o Centro de Planejamento Urbano de Las Venturas. * Creek - Fica a nordeste da The Strip. Lá encontram-se um shopping e um pequeno condomínio de apartamentos. * Blackfield - Localiza-se a leste da The strip. É o maior destrito de Las Venturas, lá podemos encontrar a universidade estadual GreenGlass College, O Las Venturas Airport, O Departamento de Cargas e Descargas do Aeroporto, A Capela de Blackfield e alguns armazéns. * Rockshore West - Fica no extremo Sul de Las Venturas, o bairro é parcialmente residêncial de médio padrão tendo por exceção o Last Dime Motel. * Rockshore East - A Oeste de Rockshore West, Conta apenas com um quarteirão de casas e uma empresa de transportes. * ''White Wood Estates - Bairro resdidêncial a leste de Redsands West. * Redsands West - A norte de Blackfield e leste de Redsands East. É o Terceiro mairo distrito de Las Venturas. Abriga em sua área algumas quadras de pequenas casas, Algns depósitos e o Estádio de Baseball do time Bandits de Las Venturas. * Redsands East - A norte do The Strip e leste do Old Venturas Strip. É estritamente comercial, com algumas lojas de roupas, restaurantes a acadêmia da cidade e o único resort fora da The strip, O the Emerald Isle. * Kacc Military Fuels - Ao norte de Creek. É a base de abastecimento de combustível do exército. * Spiny Bed - A oeste do Military Fuels. Uma pequena área que abrange um armazén transporte, um restaurante e um osto de gasolina. * Prickle pine - A norte de Redsands West. É uma área residencial nobre, abriga muitas casas e mansões de alto padrão, além de uma pousada, um Motel e o Clube de Golf Yellow Bell. Transportes * Estradas - -Julius Thru Way, subdividida em Sul, Oeste , Leste e Norte. Contorna toda a cidade de Las Venturas. -Harry Gold Parkway, Atravessa toda a cidade de Las Venturas. Começa em Mulholland Interesection e termina no cruzamento com a Julius Thru way North. * Estações Ferroviárias - -Linden Station, Basta seguir a pista contrária ao cassino The Camel's Toe e atravessar a ponte da rodovia Julius Trhu Way East. -Sobell Rail Yard, Fica a cerca de 1km a norte de Lindem Station. No local encontram-se seis garágens para trens. -Prickle Pine Station, Localiza-se no bairro de mesmo nome no norte de Las Venturas. * Aeroportos - -Aeroporto de Las Venturas, Localiza-se no distrito de Blackfield, logo na parte de trás do Pirates in Men's Pants. Curiosidades É possível perceber que muitos cassinos da verdadeira Las Vegas, foram representados no jogo com outros nomes. Como por Exemplo: * The Four Dragons Cassino - Imperial Palace Hotel and Casino * The Pink Swan - Flamingo Las Vegas * Come-A-Lot - Excalibur Hotel and Casino * The Camel's toe - Luxor Hotel * The High Roller - Bally's Las Vegas * Caligula's Palace - Caesars Palace * Pirates in Men's Pants - Treasure Island Hotel and Casino * The Visage - The Mirage * Emerald Isle - Fitzgerald Cassino Crime Organizado Diferente das outras duas cidades do estado, Las Venturas não possui gangues de rua, porém alguns cassinos como o Four Drangons e o Caligula's Palace tem seus lucros controlados pela mafia. As mais poderosas são: * Leone - , chefiada por Salvatore Leone. * Forelli - , chefiada Giorgio Forelli. * Sindaco -, chefiada Johnny Sindaco. * Triad - , Chefiada por Wo Zi Mu. História no Jogo Após encerradas as aulas de vôo no cemitério de aviões(Verdant Meadow Aircraft Graveyard) CJ recebe um telefonema de Woozie, para que ele vá visita-lo em seu novo empreendimento(The Four Dragons Cassino). Durante sua estadia em Las Venturas, CJ, ajuda Woozie a resolver problemas com o cassino e a Mafia italiana, que estava a controlar o Caligula's Palace. Com a "ajuda" do gerente do cassino Ken Rosenberg(Notável presença em Vice City), CJ se faz passar por aliado de Salvatore Leone, para roubar o lucro semanal do cassino junto a sua equipe(Zero, Woozie e etc). Após algum tempo em LV, CJ, em visita ao Royal Palace, por um acaso encontra Madd Dogg, o rapper falido por conta do roubo de seu caderno de rimas por CJ e OG Loc. Por ironia do destino, CJ acaba salvando Dogg do suicídio e leva ao centro de reabilitação. Após um tempo internado, Dogg vai ao cassino de Woozie e CJ e pede que eles recuperem sua mansão, que foi tomada por traficantes. A mansão logo é recuperada e começa a nova campanha de CJ, para reconquistar Los Santos e reviver a Grove street families. =Fonte= Wikipedia Categoria:Cidades